to find a missing fugitive
by deathblossom101
Summary: sasusaku sasuke and sakura are going on a mission to catch a missing fugitive but what hapens when the fugitive is from sound? at he capturs sakura can sasuke get to sakura in time or will it be to late?


yo this is my first and sasusaku story plz enjoy!

Sasuke Uchiha walked outside of his home, a gust of wind pushing him backword. He looked around aimlessly whispering to himself,"They're late..." He continued to walk, through the village, trying to find his team.

Sakura Haruno ran quickly toward Sasuke's home unaware that Sasuke was on his way to her's. She turned the corner of the street just as Sasuke did. She ran into him and they both fell to the ground. She laid on top of him, her face red in embaressment.

Their eyes met for a short moment and Sakura rose to her feet quickly.Sasuke stood up next to her brushing off the dirt that had gotten on his shirt. Sakura continued to blush,"I'm sorry Sasuke..." Sasuke sighed,"It doesn't matter..."

Naruto came running towards them in his clumsy way as always, " SORRY I'M LATE YOU GUYS!!!" He slowed to a stop, hunched over and breathed tiredly,"What i miss?..."Sasuke blushed slightly, but turned his head quickly so they wouldn't see,

"Nothing you late moron..." Naruto looked at Sakukra who was blushing as well,"What's wrong with you two?" Sakura ignored him and gazed at Sasuke who turned and met her gaze again. She reached out for his hand in a friendly gesture.He held her hand tightly a small smile stretched across his face.

Naruto glared angrily at sasuke thinking to himself,'Why's it always Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke? Why can't it be Naruto,Naruto,Naruto?' Kakashi walked up with a friendly look in his eye,"Sorry i'm late you guys,I saw an old lady carrying a bag of groceries and I had to help her out, so I helped her carry them home!"

he looked at Sasuke and Sakura,"Did I miss something?" Sasuke released Sakura's hand quickly,"You didn't miss anything..." Sakura looked at him as he began to blush again. Kakashi snickered,"Well, let's discuss the new mission!" Naruto danced around happily, " FINALLY!!!" sasuke sighed annoyed,"Dobe..." Kakashi continued to snicker,"We've been assigned to go find a missing fugitive!"

Sakura gave a confused look, "Where'd he end up missing?" Kakashi smiles, "I dont know! Thats for you three to figure out!" Naruto glared at him angrily, " WAIT A MINUTE KAKASHI SENSEI YOUR NOT COMING WITH US ?!?!?!"

Kakashi nodded, "I think you just got your firts brain cell!!" Sakura giggled but then paused," So we're chasing a fugitive by ourselfs?" Kakashi continued to nod, "We're all just getting new brain cells aren't we?"

Sasuke tured and began to walk off. Sakura gazes at him and caled out "SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sasuke paused, but not looking back at them, "I'm getting started on the mission..."

Sakura ran up next to him, " Can we do this mission together?" Naruto followed her angrily glaring at Sasuke's back. Sasuke sighed, "Well, we're a team... we have to do this mission together..." Sakura smiled happily. They walked to the edge of the forest.

Sauke jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch, Sakura trailing behind. A loud blast came from far off into the woods. Sasuke looked back at sakura, " If anything bad happens i want you to get out of here!" Sakura gave a suprised look and thought to her self, 'He's never been like this before...'

Sasuke jumped down from the trees and looked around as he activated his sharingan. Sakura hid in the trees watching Sasuke worridly. Aman jumped down from the tree's an evil smirk stretching across his face.

His headband was one of the sound villages. The man introduced himself as if nothing was going on,"I'm Roku Akuna of the sound village! You must be one of the brats they sent out to come and get me!..."

Sasuke remaind silent watching Roku's movements. Roku held out his hand as it wanting to shake hands. Sasuke took a step back,"Are we going to fight or make friends?" Roku snickerd, " Have it your way!" He made a hansign and loud bangs emitted from his hands.

Sasuke coverd his ears and droped on his knees, as the sound got louder. Sakura looked down un knowing of what was going on. Sasuke released his ears and began a chidori. He ran towords Roku as fast as he possibly could, as the curse seal began to release. Sakura hid, frozen with her own fear of losing Sasuke.

What do you guys think? If you like it and want me to continue R&R please oi sasuke and sakura come say bye

sasuke: hn..

sakura: aww come on sasuke-kun

sasuke: ... hn...bye

sakura: thank you sasuke-kun! -kisses sasukes cheek-

sasuke: -light blush-

sasuke and sakura: review plz and bye!


End file.
